homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061816 - Meeting Woes
03:45 -- teasingAsperity TA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 15:45 -- 03:45 TA: aaisha..... 03:45 AT: oh hello lorcan! 03:45 TA: we have a problem......... 03:45 AT: aah we have a lot of those 03:45 AT: is it a new one? 03:45 TA: the problem is.... nyarla......... 03:46 AT: oh so an old one 03:46 TA: i don't know what.... his actual intentions.... are......... 03:46 TA: but he just.... tried to hold a team meeting..... 03:46 AT: ... 03:47 AT: i really doubt he has any authority to do that 03:47 TA: i said as much..... 03:47 AT: what was the meeting supposed to be about? 03:47 TA: the fedora guy..... 03:47 AT: oh him 03:47 TA: and.... what.... steps to take next..... 03:48 AT: i would really say 03:48 AT: he has no authority on that 03:48 AT: considering his "next steps" are the reason he's not only double dead 03:48 AT: but currently doing his planet alone 03:48 TA: let me tell you that.... i tried.... to tell everyone that..... 03:48 TA: they didn't listen..... 03:48 TA: and told me to stop.... arguing.... with him......... 03:49 TA: all of them.... did..... 03:49 TA: including eribus..... 03:50 AT: there's a point where one does have to suck it up and listen or just leave 03:50 AT: was the meeting productive at all 03:50 TA: not from.... what i could tell..... 03:51 AT: sounds like a normal venture for him 03:51 AT: did you want me to do something about it? 03:52 TA: they wouldn't listen to me..... 03:52 TA: will they listen to you?..... 03:52 AT: maybe! 03:52 AT: who was all there? 03:53 TA: serios...., heliux, nyarla, eribus, and one.... of the humans..... 03:53 TA: kyle?..... 03:53 TA: yes it.... was kyle..... 03:53 AT: oh i remember kyle 03:53 AT: he's the only human i sort of care for 03:53 AT: the only one with potential i can see at least 03:54 TA: i was.... talking to arty..... 03:54 TA: he's not so bad?..... 03:55 AT: eeeeeeeeeh 03:55 AT: he lacks a spine 03:56 TA: considering he was.... absolutely terrified of me when we first met..... 03:56 TA: and now he's talking to me.... alone..... 03:56 TA: something changed..... 03:57 AT: well here's hoping it was for the better 03:57 AT: there are a few things that i'd like to go over while i have serios fill me in as well 03:58 AT: the first being i've blocked nyarla on my trollian any time he pesters me he will be forwarded to you or serios 03:58 AT: i can change that to just serios if you prefer 03:58 TA: oh no..... 03:58 TA: leave it..... 03:58 TA: i want a chance to tell.... him exactly what i think of him..... 03:59 AT: pff 03:59 TA: and the stunt he's trying to pull......... 03:59 TA: i don't trust his intentions..... 03:59 AT: okay well if it isn't conducive in the future i'll be changing it 03:59 TA: at all..... 03:59 AT: i just don't trust him to do anything without fucking it up 03:59 AT: but why his intentions? 04:00 TA: his.... decisions are hardly in.... the.... best interest of.... the team as a whole..... 04:00 TA: see him.... being double dead..... 04:00 AT: no and he doesn't seem to realize this 04:01 AT: that maybe he should take a backseat for a while and let someone else direct 04:01 TA: i don't trust that his intentions won't get us all killed..... 04:01 AT: i don't blame you 04:01 AT: also i'll be auspiticing between you and serios 04:01 TA: oh..... 04:01 TA: what......... 04:01 TA: why..... 04:02 AT: because you're pitch relationship with him could put your life at risk and severly mess with libby's state of mind 04:02 AT: she's been waiting for him for sweeps let her have him for a while before you make a move 04:02 TA: i haven't.... even talked to him lately..... 04:02 TA: we don't talk..... 04:02 AT: i know but i know ptch can get heated even when just around each other for five seconds 04:02 TA: aaisha..... 04:02 AT: i'll be hopefully keeping it that way 04:03 TA: i know what can happen to me if i keep at this..... 04:03 TA: i didn't really even.... bother with him in the.... memo on.... purpose......... 04:03 AT: i know 04:03 TA: i.... had better things to do than acknowledge him and heliux..... 04:03 AT: heh 04:04 TA: nyarla needs to be put back in his place..... 04:04 AT: go spades for heliux 04:04 TA: no..... 04:04 AT: it'll be great come on 04:04 TA: aaisha.... no......... 04:04 TA: i want him dead..... 04:04 TA: that's.... not a.... good basis for a spade..... 04:05 AT: yea that's true 04:05 AT: but serios is off limits right now okay? 04:05 TA: yes fine okay......... 04:05 AT: thank you 04:05 AT: why don't you get to know libby more though? 04:06 AT: she's been alone out here for a long time i'm sure she'd like a friend who's not pitch black for her 04:06 TA: she threatened me..... 04:06 AT: she's threatened a lot of us 04:07 AT: you can't tell me there weren't trolls who intially threatened you and then you were friends with later 04:07 TA: eribus..... 04:07 TA: uh..... 04:07 TA: okay i get your.... point......... 04:08 AT: hehe 04:08 TA: you.... were afraid of me when we first met..... 04:08 TA: and that turned out favorably, i guess..... 04:09 AT: exactly!! 04:09 AT: purples always make me nervous in general but i'm working past that at least! 04:10 TA: well it....'s.... just me and antera now..... 04:10 TA: and antera isn't even important anymore?..... 04:12 AT: ugh that still burns 04:12 TA: sorry..... 04:12 AT: libby just swooping in and snatching her 04:12 AT: it's fine 04:12 AT: just more hate fuel i guess 04:12 TA: i wanted to.... kill her, actually..... 04:12 AT: i think a lot of us did 04:13 TA: everyone has their reasons..... 04:13 AT: yes 04:14 AT: well regardless i think i'll be checking in with everyone that was at the meeting 04:14 AT: and finding out why i wasn't informed that was a thing 04:14 TA: serios kind.... of stopped responding after a while..... 04:14 TA: i meant to.... inform you.... sooner..... 04:14 TA: but things.... kind of got out of hand..... 04:15 AT: that's alright 04:15 AT: i can do a follow up 04:15 TA: mostly nyarla's.... ego getting in.... the way of him listening.... to.... people..... 04:15 TA: namely me..... 04:15 AT: heh 04:15 AT: that's normal 04:15 TA: it's.... stupid..... 04:15 TA: HE'S stupid..... 04:17 AT: yes he is 04:25 TA: is there anything you can do..... 04:25 TA: is there anything WE can do?..... 04:26 AT: i'm putting together a follow up memo with everyone he contacted 04:27 TA: okay..... 04:46 AT: would you be able to deal with nyarla a little longer 04:46 TA: i'll be on my best behavior..... 04:46 TA: for you..... 04:46 AT: thank you! 04:47 TA: you're.... welcome..... 06:37 -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:37 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorcan